1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to automatic and semi-automatic firearms, such as M-4 or AR-15 firearms, and more particularly to mechanical enhancements to improve faster reload, smoother firing, a reduced failure rate, and easier operation, for example.
2. Background
The basic mechanical structure of AR-15, M-16, HK 416, HK 417, HK MR556, FN SCAR, and SIG 516, among other similar firearms, is known in the art. FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a standard AR-15, which serves as an example of a firearm to which the inventive improvements disclosed herein may be applied. As shown in FIG. 1, the AR-15 firearm 10 includes, among other elements, a buttstock 12, a lower receiver 14, a handle 16, a magazine well 18, a magazine 20, a trigger 22, a barrel 24, a bolt carrier 26, a bolt 28, a firing pin 30, a charging handle 32, an upper receiver 34, a gas tube 36, a bolt catch 38, a sight 40, gas rings 42, a magazine catch 44, and a magazine release button 46. Standard operation of the AR-15 firearm is well known in the art.
There are multiple flaws with existing automatic and semiautomatic weapons of the AR-15 type, which my lead to magazine loading difficulty, catastrophic failure due to charging handle malfunctions, failure due to bolt carrier malfunctions, and other areas that lead to unsustainable firing rates. These flaws can, among other problems, result in life threatening consequences in battle or decreased performance during competitions.
There remains a need in the art for firearms of the direct impingement and piston type that allow for faster reload, more controllable firing rate, a reduced failure rate, and easier operation, as compared to current semi-automatic or automatic type firearms.